elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dragons
I have never done this before, but think that this is how you discuss a potential problem with an existing page? Anyway, it appears like technically Skyrim does not have any dragons; Dragons all have 4 legs, and if they do not then they are not dragons. These dragon-like creatures that this page is talking about seem to all be Wyverns. Now I understand that Skyrim calls them dragons so there is not much you can do there, but maybe a explaination that these are not tecnically dragons by any standard outside of Skyrim would be in order. 17:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC)Jonathon Wisnoski :Your observation may be correct, but that doesn't change the fact that in every single bit of information that has been published about Skyrim, including quotes from Todd Howard and other members of the development team, they are referred to as "dragons" and must be listed as such. Dragon lore in The Elder Scrolls may differ from real life dragon mythology. If any of this information should happen to change, articles will be revised accordingly. Thanks for your input. Also, I removed the image placeholder. I apologize if talk pages are meant to have them. -- TheIndifferentist (talk) 21:00, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Dragons on Skyrim have Four legs watch the demo :D I have just added a dragon gameplay demo with Todd Howard and added some info about the dragon langauge at the top. Please enjoy and no these arent wyverns wyverns have from arms not legs and all the dragons desplayed hear have four feated legs no hand styled claws dont mean to be offensive to the commenter nut just stating a point. yes they have four legs but on the ground seem to tend to reer up on there hind legs to attack. atleast with fire/ice/whatever The Daniel Tosh Rainbow dragon...really...SephirothLaw (talk) 10:57, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Named Dragon It appears dragons do appear after you use the three words of power that is their names. It might only appen after you do the quest "The Fallen" but I used the three words of power for "Fire Breath" and a named dragon appeared and subsequently attacked me. I just fought this dragon, it breathed sand at me as an attack and you know how dragons in skyrim are really detailed, this dragon looked like the game developers had half finished it. A giant then showed up and attacked me, and i died. When i went back again the dragon that got resurrected was a frost dragon. Did i fight an ancient dragon the first time? I added Dragon behavior. I've tested the theory five times by saving at some point, traveling to the location, and dragons appeared. Some were docile, some weren't. It was in the Whiterun Hold at a fort controlled by Imperials. Information may need an edit, I encountered and Elder Dragon (Identified by its name in my HUD and being Gold in color) during the main quest line as I went to the entrance of Sky ruler Temple... I was under level 30... I doubt that I could have survived the encounter but there were many NPC's and enemys in the area targeting the dragon... 09:39, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't know how to fix something The Table of Contents box thingymabob looks like "...1.4 Blood Dragons, 1.5 Elder Dragon Added by Alduuin, 1.6 Ancient DragonsAdded by UltimatexAdded by Alduuin, 1.7 Skeleton Dragons..." and I don't know how to get rid of the "Added by _____" part. If a more experienced wikier can fix that, I'd really appreciate it :) Undead H3r3tic (talk) 15:22, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :There ya go! All you have to do is make sure the images aren't between the = signs. --— Radical D (bother \ 15:24, November 17, 2011 (UTC) im pretty sure Dragon in the dragon tongue is just "dov" not dova, im pretty sure thats how paarthurnax (the dragon) says it No, it is definately Dovah. Paarthunax always refer to it as Dovah, and if the translate the letters on words walls they translate to 'Dovah' not 'Dov'. BethesdaFTW (talk) 15:54, January 27, 2012 (UTC) after main quest Do dragons still attack after you defeat alduin?I'm asking because I probably have to wait another month to find out(My dog got ahold of the disk)[[User:TheThing12|'This user is not TheThing12']][[User Talk:TheThing12|'...I swear']] 19:50, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, they do, they appear just as frequently Chris-the-killer 05:59, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Interesting observation - can anyone else confirm? ---- Yesterday I was on a quest to kill a Blood Dragon in Dragontooth Crater and I managed to surprise the dragon by making first shot at him from the top of a mountain (he was curled up and asleep). He fought me briefly, but then seemingly lost his interest and returned to his resting position. So I shot at him to wake him up again and while he was trying to increase his altitude to be able to fight me I managed to hit him once more. This is when he began to fall down and smashed into the ground next to the tower leaving quite a long ditch (two-three times longer than his own length with tail) as a result. He was still alive, but for some reason would not fly again and simply looked at me from below. I finished him off with another shot. Now I wonder if anyone else has seen anything like this and if it is a scripted event only in this location or it can occur anywhere else? To me it seemed like a really great detail in an already fascinating world of TES: Skyrim (thank you developers!). UPDATE: I have just gone back to Dragontooth Crater and the ditch is gone, but the skeleton is still there, so it leads me to think that it was not simply a scripted event and can be repeated elsewhere. Please confirm. Flamdring (talk) 16:14, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :After a dragon is seriously injured (3/4), it can't fly anymore. For the rest I can't say, I never seen a sleeping dragon or something like that =). Light-Revan (talk) 00:37, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yay! I just had another dragon crashing into the ground! As for sleeping dragons, I saw it only once and at the location I mentioned - Dragontooth Crater - where I was looking at the dragon from a rather high mountain, so it did not see me at all. But it seems you can find more videos of sleeping dragons by googling "Skyrim sleeping dragon" to see some videos on YouTube to see what I mean. :) Flamdring (talk) 11:26, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I havent seen any sleeping dragons but I rarely see dragons crash even when I get them down to the last sliver of health. They usually land like they normally do and don't get up. This could be a glitch with Dragonrend I suppose as I usually use it on dragons, but you'd think they'd crash immediatly too when Dragonrend(ed) Chris-the-killer 06:03, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Hm. I have yet to acquire Dragonrend, but both dragons I fought suddenly crashed after sustaining some damage by arrows. Videos on YouTube confirm this, but it seems to be random, because I had plenty of dragons that landed normally and stayed to fight to the death. Flamdring (talk) 10:51, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Green Aura Hey guys, I saw some odd thing today. I fought a Frost Dragon, but it seemed odd when in flight. It had a magical green aura around it, like when a weapon is enchanted. But when it landed, this aura seemed to go away. ???? New Locations Morthal Should be Added: I did't feel right editing the page directly, but someone should consider adding Morthal to locations dragons spawn. In my first play through, I've fought 4 dragons there. I've fought more dragons there than the college. Pushing Dragon Skeletons Why is this mentioned at all, let alone as a useful method to clear your path? Dragon Skeletons do not have collisions, so you can simply walk through them. Fighting Dragons the Most Annoying Gaming Experience of 2011 The reasons are completely obvious and legitimate. Fighting these Dragons is like biting to a troll on some 4chan forums. They fly around making you watch and wait for them too land which takes way too long. Their patterns in the air are way to eradic. They will juke around so fast you lose track and then land 50 feet away. By the time you finally get over to where they are they fly off again. The final straw to this is when I try to strafe a breath attack from a grounded dragon he just follows me in a full 360 as I try to strafe behind him. What is this, dragons on ice? Theres no way a full grown dragon just pivots on the spot while I try to run behind him. What do I do, just stand there and take it? I expect Bethesda will be releashing a patch to polish this ridiculous wild goose chase that is fighting dragons. Challenge? Yes please. Extreme annoyance? No thanks. A tip for those who share the same sentiments. Dragons will not start regularily spawning until you do the Jarl's quest that has you fight the first one at the Western Watchtower if you want a much less annoying Skyrim experience. -- 23:25, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Not sure why you expect the dragons not to fly around you erratically as this is what makes them more challenging,. As soon as they land in front of you, they become rather easy targets for both melee and ranged (archers and mages) characters, especially if you have jewellery, clothes (armour) and potions with ice or fire resistance. As for them turning in full 360 on the spot and you saying that there is no way for them to do that - are dragons real? Have we ever seen what a full grown dragon can do? Nevertheless, creature's agility should not be judged by its size, because even huge beasts can be extremely agile (i.e. adult Siberian tigers which often weigh over 300 kg will most definitely outmanoeuvre and outrun any man). Moreover, dragons, like many other creatures in fantasy, have innate magical abilities, so they can enhance their movements through magic, like the main character does. Personally, I tend to avoid fighting dragons in towns or even villages where there is not enough space for them to land on the ground, but when it happens, I am happy that I have finally met a challenging opponent that can kill me if I am not careful. Flamdring (talk) 11:34, November 30, 2011 (UTC). I Fully agree with the first person, as a breton with the lord stone and solitude shield Dragons represent no threat to me and they never did. They are just extremelly boring and annoying to figth, especially once the hero gets strong. My first char had no ranged damage (no archery, no destruction) and he simply ignored them, my second picked archery with a conjured bow just in order to avoid wasting 15mn waiting for the dragon to land. I have seem many post in which player advice to avoid doing the main quest just to get rid of random dragons. My feeling about random dragons in skyrim is quite the one i jad about cliftracer in morrowind : annoying bugs. The game would be much much better if dragons were really rare but fearsome. Last time i fast travelled 3 dragons showed up (i m llike level 31) among which a named one. My storm thrall and my draemora lord + my conjured daedric arrows gor ride of them quite quickly, but for a pure melee character they would have been a terrible annoynance. Indeed completing the main quest should forever remove the random dragons from the game. Anonymous If the dragons were moved from the game upon completing the main quest, then what about the players that have not unlocked all dragon shouts? Lost Tongue Overlook *Lost Tongue Overlook is located SSW of Riften (Directly South of the Thieves Guild Entrance) *Contains Dismay *The Dragon can be found sleeping on top of the Word Wall. LeatherNeck2382 (talk) 05:43, December 2, 2011 (UTC) 1.2 Dragon bugs on the PS3 I can confirm that patch 1.2 also glitches up dragon AI on the PS3, however it is not as extravagant as the PC patch. Yesterday I saw an Ancient Dragon spiralling backwards up into the air. Also, Odahviing decided to take a break from the battle and sit there as a dragon shouted at him. The dragons animations also tend to freeze up at times and overall, their flying has become jerky and unrealistic. Nightrunner ks (talk) 15:50, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Ghost Dragon there is new type of Blood Dragon. it could be a bug Bidleg (talk) 21:00, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Frost Dragons. It says on the page that Frost Dragons start appearing when you hit level 20, but I encountered one and killed at level 2. Can I change the article to say 'Frost Dragons will appear at the same time as Black Dragons'? (Which is after you kill the one in the quest when he attacks the city.) BethesdaFTW (talk) 20:19, December 26, 2011 (UTC) The wiki shouldn't and can't account for game changes brought on by mods. Irrelevant Label (talk) 10:28, December 31, 2011 (UTC) PS3 version, no mods downloaded. BethesdaFTW (talk) 16:09, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure what to say with only one report of this happening. A rare PS3 specific bug maybe. There are mods for PC specifically modifying the leveled spawn tables to allow the higher level dragons to spawn sooner/later and the default is most certainly that frost dragons do not spawn anywhere near level 2. Irrelevant Label (talk) 04:30, January 4, 2012 (UTC) 3 more were encountered, 1 at level 10, and 2 at level 15. BethesdaFTW (talk) 23:45, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I have encountered frost dragons twice; once at approx. level 13 and once at level 17. Also on PS3 with no mods. 17:59, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Dragons falling from the sky and dying I sometime encounter dragons, mostly blood dragons, and that apparently died for no discernable reasons. They would fall to the ground, or crash though I've never seen it happen and it never leaves any mark on the ground, and die. Strange thing is, their souls aren't absorbed and their death animations (their skins burning away, etc) never occur. It's like they just fall out the sky and die. Possible glitch perhaps? QuantumInteger (talk) 11:22, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Categorization The dragon types listing seems quite a bit less than well defined. On the one hand there are the dragon types of Skyrim, then there are also some arbitrary color distinctions, and then Skeletal. For one example, what establishes that Odahviing is a "red dragon" in any sense other than that being his literal coloration? Are there defined subspecies of red or green or black dragons, and if so what is the source? The only apparent cause for these listings is the simple fact that Odahviing has a red coloration and an avatar of Peryite was once depicted as green in color. "Black Dragons" appear entirely baseless and simply what some contributor named the basic type of dragons in Skyrim. Furthermore, if such a method of distinction is to be used then what of some of the Skyrim in game dragon's age/power based categorizations? They are not the same thing and should not be treated as such. Then finally, in terms of talking about sub-species of dragons skeletal has no more place than listing skeletons among the races of men and mer. Dragon skeletons can be raised as undead. That is all there is to it. That isn't a type of dragon. It warrants a note about how a skeletal dragon is a creature in Skyrim, but note a dragon type listing. Irrelevant Label (talk) 13:19, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you completely. I'm not sure where to begin. First, the "Black Dragon" as it appears in Skryim isn't black; they're clearly brown. I've only encountered one "Skeletal Dragon" in 400 hours of playtime, at Labyrinthian. Some of these statements are based in lore, but people are tying to take the square peg and fit it in the circular hole. According to TES2:Daggerfall, Nulfaga had a (green?)'' dragon familiar'' Skakmat.http://www.imperial-library.info/content/nulfaga According to TESA: Redguard, Tiber Septim had a red dragon soldier called Nafaalilargus.http://www.imperial-library.info/content/nafaalilargus In Skyrim, the general sentiment is that dragons had been missing from Tamriel since long before the time of Tiber Septim. I can't explain that. Here's my question: Do each of these dragon types need their own individual page? The Ancient Dragon page is a wreck. The Blood Dragon page is full of information that pertains to Dragons generally. There isn't enough type-specific information other than the difference in physical appearance and stats to necessitate individual pages. All strategies, locations, notes, and bugs are common between them. Here is my best suggestion: *Dragons (Skyrim) should be created and deal strictly with Dragons in a Skyrim-specific way. **All the Elder, Frost, Ancient Dragon pages can be merged into that page. **All Skyrim-Type Dragons on that page are broken down by Type and their stats listed. **All the locations where Dragons can spawn are listed. **There is a reasonable section on Strategies which deals with fighting in Skyrim. **There is a general Notes and Bugs which applies to all (unless specified). **There is a gallery with a picture of each type of Dragon. *Dragons can deal with the lore about Dragons overall in TES and all the, now confusing (I won't say contradictory), lore from older games like Daggerfall and Redguard. And stuff like Peryite taking the form of a Dragon can stay here. This is just an idea. I'd love to get some feedback. --PacifistFist (talk) 14:42, January 5, 2012 (UTC) : We have pages for those two. Nulfaga and Nafaalilargus :) True, they are nothing more than stubs, and need severe expansion, but they do exist. (The Dragonlings page needs updating as well). Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 23:57, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Dragons not attacking I was looking for dragons in the game so I could get more dragon bones and scales for the dragon armor and I already found 2 or 3 of them but they wouldnt attack me one of them just attacked a nearby keep but after killing everybody it just started circling around the area just ignoring me and after a minute it just flew away this happened to me again right know I kept shooting artows at it but I couldn't hit it because it was flying in circles and after about 10 minutes it got bored and flew away. Does anyone know how to fix this? 19:41, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Jareth Vuljotnaak? I don't know if this has been mentioned yet (I didn't see anything on it), but the page says that Vuljotnaak can only be encountered up to Alduin's Wall. I've long since finished the main quest and have 80% of the achievements (PC) and I am currently fighting him. I just came out of Bloated Man's Grotto after finishing up Ill Met By Moonlight and he attacked me. If anyone wants proof, I've got a save file right when he attacked. Darthbaker (talk) 20:53, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Split into Dragons (Lore) and Dragons (Skyrim) Hello, if you're reading this you're probably interested in the project to split this article into Lore and Skyrim. This project has been given the green-light by Admins, so don't fret. Lore will deal with Dragons historically and Skyrim will discuss Dragons as they appear in TESV. For a short amount of time, all three of these pages will exist, which will definitely cause confusion/hysteria/halitosis, for the future, you should contribute to the new pages and leave this one be until we can be sure everything on this page that should be saved, has been carried over to the appropriate new page. Feel free to make some comments, suggestions, sinister remarks, whatever. Thanks! --PacifistFist (talk) 00:09, January 11, 2012 (UTC) No DragonSoul Being Absorbed Has anyone had issues with dragons not having a dragonsoul to be absorbed after you kill them entirely yourself? I have now had 2, a Frost and an Elder, not discorporate and give me a dragonsoul after clicking on them and going into their inventory. They were both random encounters, but inbetween them I had an Elder attack as a random encounter and it did have a dragonsoul to be absorbed. Not sure if this is a bug, or that only certain dragons have dragonsouls. I checked the normal bugs already found and this does not seem to conform to any of them. Any thoughts? Cepeck (talk) 15:20, January 11, 2012 (UTC) about dragons I think Dragons should more powerfull in skyrim.They are really weakness.I saw,A dragon was killed by a few skeever :(.or a troll can dragon easily in a minute.That is reason for love more less skyrim.pls find a remedy for it